


Windows

by Domino_2014



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: F/M, Window Sex, opera - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-08
Updated: 2014-07-08
Packaged: 2018-02-08 00:30:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,591
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1919913
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Domino_2014/pseuds/Domino_2014
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Hannibal is late picking Alana for the Opera, the brunette therapist decides to get revenge. For now.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Windows

 

##  Windows

 

At 7.20 exactly Alana bloom used her keys to enter Hannibal's office. She was supposed to have them for emergencies only, but this was one. They had dinner reservations for 8 o'clock and the opera Hannibal hadn't shut up about would start at 10pm.

 

Hannibal was sitting behind his big test making notes in patient files and transcribing other things. Alana gave him an affectionate smile

 

"You were supposed to be home twenty minutes ago"

 

Alana told him. Hannibal made a sound but he was still engrossed in his notes. Alana shook her head and signed. Depositing his tux in an armchair she walked towards one of his big windows and pushed the curtains back to let the moonlight in.

 

If Hannibal had looked up as the sound of silk reached his ears he'd notice Alana's dress. It was turquoise showing enough cleavage to be alluring yet modest and diagonal hem so her right leg was covered until mid calf but her left was exposed until the mid-thigh. He'd also watch Alana's reflexion on the glass biting her lip as an evil idea came to her mind. He would remember her promise to make him pay for tying her to his bed and having his way with her for an hour before letting her orgasm and he would be afraid. Very afraid.

 

A smirk turned Alana's lips upwards and reached to touch the switch that controlled all lights in the room and flicked it off.

 

Hannibal who didn't enjoy losing light as he manipulated Will's file just enough looked up with a scold ready on the tip of his tongue but lost all power of speech as he watched Alana's pale skin bathed in the moonlight in front of the window. His eyes followed the path of the turquoise silk as it left her body and pooled at her feet. She was naked but for a pair of lacy black panties covering just enough. There was something written right below the small of her back but he couldn't make out what it was.

 

"Are you finished?"

 

Alana's tone was smug as her blue eyes tracked his through the glass. When he didn't answer the smugness was lost and her tone became commanding

 

"Come here"

 

Hannibal felt tongue-tied and when he stood he found that his legs had turned to jelly but he complied. He all but attacked her but she stopped him with a move of her hand.

 

"I never noticed how beautiful your view is from up here"

 

At her words Hannibal's eyes widened with realization. They'd do it... here? In front of the window? In front of anyone who happened to walk by the park or even look out their window? A look at her smirk replied to him and he gulped.

 

"Strip"

 

He had never lost his clothes so fast or as messily. Less than 2 breaths later he stood behind her completely nude.

 

"On your knees"

 

Hannibal's knees gave of their accord much to his surprise. He wasn't good at taking orders and yet his body obeyed without his brain's permission. Then again all blood flow had abandoned his brain and moved south. When he was on his knees only then he noticed the words "bite me" etched on her skin.

 

A growl escaped him and he leaned forward to brush a hand along the back of her leg, noting how her skin was already damp with sweat.

 

She felt him stroking the back of her knee, and she smiled wider leaning on her arms against the glass at the ticklish sensation. And then she had to swallow a moan as she felt a large warm hand closing strongly over the back of her knee, and then placing a bite and then a kiss on her thigh.

 

"Leave them on"

 

He paused just a moment longer, examining her. That morning she was his prey, now she was his mistress and he actually didn't mind as much. Sliding his hands between her thighs he forced her to spread them even more for him. Through the wet panties he could see pink glistening skin, damply curling hair, and the scent of her made his mouth water. so he leaned forward to give her a series of nibbles before he pulled the panties aside, spread the tender folds of skin in front of him, blew softly and began.

 

Alana opened her mouth in a silent gasp. His teeth were pressing on her and she should be afraid but, she loved it, being on display, held by his considerable strength. She bit her lip and tried to muffle her cries. It was her game and she wanted it to last. His hot wicked tongue moved all over her, searching for the most responsive spots. His teeth made her skin tingle, and he was warm, so very warm…and no matter how she tried, she couldn’t stay silent, couldn’t muffle the sounds of her pleasure entirely, as his tongue found its way into her depths, as he occasionally let it surf across her clit.

 

The floor was hardwood and his knees and back were soon begging him to stop. He kept on, starting to pay more and more attention to Alana's throbbing clit, enjoying the fact that every time he touched that tiny, swollen spot, he was rewarded by a shudder and a low throaty sound... Sometimes, it was the little things that satisfied.

 

“I like those noises you’re making, Dr. Bloom”

 

She heard him say smugly behind her. She wanted to tell him something, anything but she couldn’t raise her defenses, fire racing through her as his mouth wrapped around her clit, and she felt an insistent tugging at that little node as he sucked hard. She dug her nails against the glass. She was fighting to deny him that as long as possible, to keep him working for every last second that she could wrest from him.

 

But he was too clever for her, as he usually was, and when she felt him shift his position slightly and then push what felt like several long fingers inside her and biting down on her clit with his mouth, she exhaled in a long breathy rush and came hard, finally yielding completely to him and the pleasure. She looked behind him to see him trembling equally, lips coated with her juices, his eyes bright and they locked gazes.

 

"Good boy"

 

At the praise Hannibal jumped to his feet wanting to take her and make her eat her words. Alana reached behind her, gave him a coy smile and squeezed his dick gently. Using it as a leash she pulled him closer and turned back towards the window to admire the view once again.

 

She caught her breath and tried to imagine how she looked thrashing the high peaks of her orgasms and how she'd look with Hannibal behind her.

 

"Now"

 

Her voice gave him the permission needed to move forwards, grab her hips and push her against the window. Alana's engorged breasts pressed harder against the glass and her nipples hardened immediately. She pushed him backwards a little enjoying the way his large hands pleasured her and his lips bit down on her neck.

 

"Mine"

 

He whispered in her ear as he entered her and he let out a gasp at how tight she was around him. He loved that tightness and he loved how his kinkiness rubbed off on her. Their bodies moved in sync, both groaning at the sensations and Hannibal took advantage of Alana’s rocking to wrap an arm around her and squeeze her throat enough to make her cum.

 

Alana let her body fall bonelessly for a minute before she put her hands on his on her hips and pushed him away.

 

"What?"

 

Hannibal questioned. Her little tongue licked her lips and she shimmied her panties off. Making a show of it she threw them in the file he'd been working on and then shut the file. Hannibal took a step closer to her but Alana took a step back

 

"Nah ah. Put your tux on"

"Alana...”

"We have dinner reservations and you promised me a night at the opera"

 

She teased as she took another step backwards

 

"Alana"

 

He was so hard it hurt and pleading but it didn't work. A gloriously naked Alana had sat on his desk, crossing her legs, a satisfied look in her eyes. Hannibal got dressed, glaring at Alana as she strolled to the window and pulled her dress on.

 

"Shall we?"

 

She walked to the door.

 

"You're not..."

 

he pointed to the panties growing even hotter under his clothes. Alana's smile got impossibly wider as they exited his office and headed to the car.

 

"No Hannibal. I'm naked under this flimsy scrap of a dress and you can't touch me until we go back home"

"You will pay for this"

 

He growled in her ear as he opened the door to his car for her

 

"That’s the idea Doctor"

 

She winked at him. Hannibal winced as he sat behind the wheel much to Alana’s amusement.

 

"Is that tattoo permanent?"

 

He asked as he pulled in traffic.

 

"It can be if you play your cards right"

 

Hannibal gave her a wolfish smile and used both hands on the wheel. Her smell filled the car and he basked in it for a moment before he opened a window. He had to or they'd never make it to the restaurant and the game was too good not to play it.

 

The end.

* * *

 


End file.
